Baby Factory
by takara410
Summary: The president gave Bishop money after the rescue from the ship.His super soldier program destroyed by the turtles he decided to go the old fashioned route. Promising women who signed they give him the child he wants they'll get a million dollars. Not all signed up for this, with Bishop's forces no one can really do eir country thanks them for their sacrifice
1. Chapter 1

I do not own

Bishop was leaving 51 to go and see how is other project was going. He left instructions that everyone should follow, nodding to his pilot and got on as the plane took off he began reading reports of how they were doing. He had them in different situations one was luxury and the other was not as comfortable. He read four in particular Rosemary and Anja these two were in luxury protecting the other girls, and getting them used to the rules. They were doing much better though they had a long way to go. They also made sure the soldiers and women were kept in line. Catalina and Marilyn were in the cells they weren't far along as the other two, though they were all reacting well to the super soldier serum that was being inserted into their bloodstream.

Luxury

Rosemary sighed as one of the new girls was popping her gum as she unpacked her bags. She smiled at her "Hey!" She blew a bubble until it popped "I'm Hanna."

Rosemary looked at her "Rosemary, but you can call me Rose."

Hanna looked at her, pregnancy showing a little bump she looked at her confused "The contract says that whoever gives birth to a kid get a mil right?"

Rosemary nodded "Just about." She said feeling uncomfortable

Hanna sat on her bed "Well, you're the only one that looks pregnant."

"That's only because you've only seen me, plus who knows I might get sick as well." Rosemary said getting up. "Now how about I show you around."

Hanna quickly put the rest of her clothes in her drawers, she looked to Rose "K, oh I have a meeting with Bishop at eleven thirty and I can't be late." She said looking at the clock on the wall.

Rosemary shrugged "They'll call you on the intercom and find you, if I don't take you there myself." She walked out the room making sure she was following after her.

She stopped in the middle of the room "That was our room, and so are the ones next to us, some are here in this living room, over there are the bathrooms. You'll see that they are timed your name most likely is on the clipboard already." She looked at her "They won't be changed no matter how badly you want it to be." Hanna pouted "We do have some video games, TV as you can see for yourself." Some girls said hello's not turning their heads. "A library that you can check out, any magazine possible a few you have to share." She said showing her the library and other rooms

"I know this is important but can we get something to eat?" Hanna asked embarrassed

Rose smiled "Sure." They walked out their room and into the hall where some soldiers, doctors and other woman with bags. They walked to where the stairs and elevator where, Rose looked at her "Stairs or elevator?"

"Elevator."

Rose headed for it she pressed the down button and they waited. She smiled at some of the other woman and the new ones as some took the stairs and other waited. They went in, smiling at the other occupants, Rose saw Captain Hank and two new guys.

"Good morning Captain Hank." She said smiling at him

He nodded to her "How are you this morning?"

"I'm good, it's jumpier than usual Bishop going to do all his rounds today?"

"That he is, I got to make sure these two," the boys smiled at her "will be to Bishop's liking."

The elevator dinged, and Rosemary pushed Hanna out and had they headed for the cafeteria. "You can go in that line that's red, I have to go and get food from the blue line." She headed for it, though Hanna grabbed her "Wait! Why can't I get food from where you're getting?" She asked confused

Rosemary slowly got her to let go "Each line is specifically made for the women's body and condition, I'll be at that table." She pointed to the table, shooing her to the line and went over to the blue where there were bigger women then her. How much money did they have to offer.

As she ate, she looked at the time and figured that she'd have to take Hanna's food to their room. Hanna sat down and started to eat her pancakes, the way her nose scrunched up she didn't like them.

Rosemary took a sniff and moaned at smelling coffee, damn did she miss her wake up juice. Anja sat down next to her and a new girl sat down next to Hanna.

"So which treatment is she getting?" Anja asked her accent thick on certain words.

"I didn't ask, ask yourself." Rosemary said going back to her scrambled eggs. She had to force to swallow, hating the bland yet strong vitamin taste.

Aja looked at her "So?" She purred "Treatment…ya know if you're getting in fertilization or the whole drop your pants and you get personal." She nudged her with her foot.

Hanna stopped eating, blushing and looking to the ground "Oh um… personal."

"Don't worry lamb, he has lubricant and a very nice bed from what I hear of the other girls." Aja said with a smile

Rose rolled her eyes "Introductions Aja."

"Oh right duh Aja." She rolled her eyes hitting her head "I'm Aja I'm originally from Russia but I went to LA and instead of being called for an acting job I got called in an office and bam!" She clapped "I signed and I'm here and then something cold went in me." She said smiling "This is Kathy, she's not my roommate but I decided to help her." She looked at Rose "You know how Frankie acts."

Rose nodded shivering, that women was horrible, and she went to eating her breakfast while looking at the time.

"Finish because you do not want a full stomach with him." Rose said as another girl came to sit down. "Hey Rose." She said with a huge smile on her face

"Sam, how are you this morning?"

"Good, I was going to go see if my mom's letter delivered." Sam said with a smile

"Oh we'll go with you, we have time." Rose said getting up and Hanna followed after her, throwing away their trash.

Rose waved by to Aja and the other girls who waved to her.

"I thought we weren't allowed to have contact with the outside world." Hanna said whispering into Rose's ear, confused as they took the elevator

"Sam made a deal with a grunt, something you shouldn't do if she were to have a child and it was to not be a child of the person she was inseminated with." Rose shook her head and they walked to the mail room. A grunt gave her a small slip and they left right back to the elevator.

Rose looked at her "Now I'll be right at the door when you come out. Bishop is straightforward so say what you have to as you get undressed. Do not stutter he hates that, and …um Aja is right about the lubricant he is rather large." Rose said moving as more women got on, along with soldiers.

They heard a beep "Andrea Davis please find the nearest soldier or head to level five." The intercom ended.

"See, can't be late." Rose said rubbing her back

They left the elevator and Rose showed her the way, Hannah looked around. She was shocked to see a woman bigger than Rose, she looked very weak and pale. Another woman was being pushed in a wheelchair she looked so weak, her eyes were lifeless, stomach huge.

Rose went to Hannah's ear "Still think signing up was a good idea?"

Hannah watched as the woman was wheeled away, nodded though holding onto Roses' arm. Though she squeezed tighter as they passed more woman who looked really bad. She stopped walking when a woman started coughing hard, she stopped to watch as the woman started to couch up blood. Rose shoved her to the side of the wall as doctors ran to the collapsed woman who was coughing blood, and her eyes were bleeding, Hanna watched as the woman's nose was gushing blood.

Rose pushed her to the other hall where Bishop's office and room was, she had her sit down and then she did. "Breathe deep breaths, breathe." She said rubbing her back, Hannah looked around as red lights began flashing. "Ignore it, just breathe." Rose said rubbing her back.

Hannah looked around scared, she was starting to think she was over her head. Rose rubbed her back, having her put her head in between her knees "Everything is fine, it's…normal. Breath in and out." Rose said rubbing the backs of another girl, watching people run around and the red lights turning off. She watched as the bleeding woman passed by them on a gurney, most likely to save the child if they could.

Once she was gone a cleaning crew passed by them and it went back to calm, the new girls were shaking at what they just heard and saw.

The door was opened, Bishop walked out a girl followed after. She winced as she walked and headed down the hall. "What happened?" He yelled a doctor ran over to him and talked to him, clipboard over his mouth. Rose rolled her eyes, they all saw what happened besides it'll be the talk of the whole area.

" She was walking doing her daily exercise, when she started to cough and started to bleed. Sadly it's the same thing of the four others, her internal organs were most likely starting to fail. This serum is to strong fo-"

"We just have to find the right women." Bishop brushed him off and went to the women

Rose had covered Hannah's and another girl's ears as best as she could, though by their looks they herself was scared, but pushed it in the back of her mind, she was just showing. Also she wasn't so weak she needed to be fed through a tube, no random sores on her body.

"I want a biopsy." He then looked to the girls "Rose, not surprised to see you here." He looked at the girls beside her. He noticed that one was holding her with space between them the other was grabbing onto her.

"You come on." He walked in the room, the door was left open.

Hannah looked to Rose "I'll be right here." Rose promised hugging her and watched as she went in the room.

Hannah went in to see a desk with papers on it, bookcases and some chairs "Close the door, sit down."

Hannah did as he said hurrying to the chair "Full name, and your reason for signing up." He said as looking at a touch screen.

She muttered it, still shaken at what she saw "Louder!" Bishop yelled irritated

"Hannah Ann Johnson, I signed up because it would help my family and my college bills." She said scared, holding herself

Bishop put it in, and read her file "You wanted to become a veterinarian." He said insulting

She nodded "Go in that room, take a quick shower, and then be on the bed, shorts and underwear off and on your back." He ordered looking at three other things

She slowly stood up and walked slowly to the room, wanting to change her mind "Hurry! I'm on a timed schedule." He yelled at her which made her run into the room.

Hannah took the shower and got on the bed, Aja was right it was nice and fluffy. She definitely had to get a bed like this. Though she thought about how to get that money and the women who just died in front of her. Plus how the doctor said four others happened like this and with Rose saying that she could get sick as well. "Get on the edge of the bed." Bishop said alerting her of his presence, she jumped she didn't even hear the door open.

Bishop was already at the edge of the bed, taking off his pants he sighed looking at the girl. "I do not like repeating myself."

She scurried to the edge of the bed, Bishop reached for the lube "I truly hope for my future migraines it just takes one time for you" He spread her legs and prepared her for his size.

Hannah was shocked and felt a little flush, she was surprised she had reached her peak. "Go and meet Rose." Bishop said leaving for the bathroom, tossing her clothes out the bathroom.

Hannah quickly put them on hating how gentle Bishop was yet his personality was a jerk. She put on her shoes before opening the door to see Rose rubbing the back of another girl.

Rose gave her a bracelet, she looked at it and looked to Rose "It's a tracking bracelet, it also says where you're supposed to be and where you're at in your pregnancy."

"Oh." Hannah said putting it on, Rose looked at the girl's "I'll be back I'm going to make sure she's ok and then come back." She promised

The girls smiled and they headed for the elevator, it was only them "So… was Bishop-"

"Mr. In and out, caring in bed but an ass for personality." Rose said finishing it for her. Hannah nodded still processing everything she saw.

Hannah looked at her "I don't know if I can do this, I just saw a woman die bleeding out. He said that four others were like that!" Hannah yelled freaked out, crying a little

Rose slowly looked at her "That's this week and it's a Tuesday morning." She folded her arms and looked to her "So now you understand the risks, this is a government thing honey." She said rubbing her back. "It was obviously experimental." She said rubbing her back

They got to their floor and headed for their room, Rose had her sit down closing their door. She sat down on her bed "Alright, I'm going back but I suggest you rest and then think about truly doing this and hoping to god not pregnant. Alright?" She asked putting a hand on her shoulder having her look at her.

Hannah nodded wiping away a tear "If you need to speak to Aja she's on floor six, alright?" Rose said getting up and leaving for the door.

Hannah went to her things, taking out a photo album she looked through it, this money would truly help her family but she won't get it if she's dead. Plus she had to tell all those close to her that she wouldn't be in state for a while. They were obviously worried when she said that, their little girl who's from Iowa now out of the country with no contact. She wish she could tell them, but from what the lawyer had told her it would be in her and her family best interest if she didn't' say anything.

She didn't want to lie down, she sat up shivering realizing how dirty she left the room and went to see what her time was, she picked up the chart and searched. She felt relieved when she did find her name but frowned at the time she got.

Someone whistled "2:30 am, that's a bitch of a time slot."

She quickly turned around to see a woman with blond curly hair, pale skin in jeans and a leather jacket on.

She could only nod at the decision "With a time like that, I suggest finding one of the insomniacs to trade or hope someone else gets knocked off."

"I'd rather keep my time, then someone get killed."

The woman laughed though stopped to realize she wasn't kidding "Wow you remind me of Maria, with your nice attitude." She looked at her "She also had a southern accent."

She knew she shouldn't have asked "What happened to her?"

She shrugged "Easy, she was one week from being able to leave this floor all of a sudden screamed and dropped on the floor. Right in the TV room, that was more interesting then the Kardashians everyone was watching," she looked sad "The fetus was like killing her, the embryo something was wrong. Sadly she died without any pain meds to help her." She shrugged " It was the first time they ever saw soemthign liek it, and wanted to categorize it or something. She was sweet, ya know wanting to save her grandmother's cabin." She shook her head "A shame really." She leaned on the wall "Names Eden by the way."

"Hannah." She put the time slot back "So have you had children before?"

"I have four, though I wish the government would have paid me for them." She joked getting off the wall "Come on."

Hannah followed, they took the elevator where she watched as Eden flirted with guys so easily. Once the ride stopped she followed her while looking up at the beautiful clear sky. She followed Eden to where she smelled fresh fruit. She found a garden full of apple trees, oranges with females and males helping.

"I know takes my breath away to." Eden said in her ear and walked, Hannah followed her to a bench.

The bench was positioned where you can watch the sun, she sat down.

"You're not the first dumb kid to just sign up without thinking about this deal." Eden said as they looked at the sun

Hannah frowned, at this, she really wanted to forget about what she saw. She even wondered if she was going to sleep tonight.

"Though you're a kid so you're supposed to be reckless." Eden said she was having her elbows on her knees and had her hands holding her head. She looked at Hannah "You think you can do five months of this?"

"Five months?" She asked straightening up

"Yeah, since you're younger you have a bigger gap then me and Rose."

"So me and him have sex each time I don't end up pregnant?" Hannah asked not sure she wants to see him if she has to.

Eden straightened up making a celebratory shout "Look who's special, Bishop gets first dibs on rare type blood and strong genes."

"So I'm going to be passed around like some who-"

"Watch your mouth doll face." She ordered pointing a finger at her

Hannah closed her mouth "Plus you have infertilization as well."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own

Hannah held her Garfield plush close as she got in bed, Rose was reading her own book.

"So I talked to Eden and she showed me the roof." She told Rose.

Rose who had on her reading glasses, had put in her bookmark and looked at her. "It's one of the few beautiful things here. Eden's pretty nice, she won't be here for long."

"What why not?" She asked concerned, standing up straighter.

"Relax, it's just her time is coming up." She told her "She's quite happy."

"Oh, okay." She sat down, though changed to sitting crisscrossing. "How long are you staying?" She asked nervous, she liked Rose well she liked all the older ladies. She never did get along with girls her own age and she felt like an ugly duckling. All the women she's met were confident in their looks, and could apply make up perfectly the first time. She herself wished she spent money on makeup and new clothes, instead of books, painting notebooks and slippers.

"I'm going to be here for 6 months, and then my contract will end."

"Well I hope you make it." Hannah told her truthfully,not wanting to see her end up like that one lady.

"You and me both." Rose said with a sigh, she put her book onto her desk. "I gotta get up pretty early to take my shower." She put her glasses in their case "You going to be okay by yourself?" She asked while getting up to turn off the switch, she looked at her worry in her eyes.

Hannah shook her head "How many woman have died from this?"

Rose went to her "I have only seen twenty die, some pleasant then others," she thought about it " when I get back home I'll be able to watch horror movies because I'm desensitized."

She nodded "Yeah I might have to stick with cheesy horror movies after this." She leaned onto Rose, who pet her head.

"Take it one day at a time." She told her the advise she used on everyone.

"These days wont seem so easy."

"Sometimes they aren't, sometimes they are." She smoothed down her red hair and went to turn off the light. "Don't forget to turn on your alarm." She got into her own bed and soon Hannah heard snoring.

She wondered how she could sleep just like that, she needed to get that dying woman out of her head. She put on her comfy super soft yellow robe and headed out, she was surprised by how many were were either watching TV, talking some she saw doing yoga. She looked at the three, two she recognized. She walked over to them " Can anyone join?" She asked hoping she wouldn't be turned down, great it was high school. She stopped herself to hear what they would say.

"Sure." The one in the middle , she had beautiful bronze skin nodded and got to a standing position. The other two followed "I'm Tammy." She introduced herself, her long free hair getting in the way.

"Kelsey." A pale girl with red dyed hair said with a British accent. She looked like an athlete, and had natural beauty,

"Ava." The tallest of them said, she had a Brooklyn accent, African American with beautiful hair.

"Hannah." She took off her robe and put it next to theirs and her slippers.

Tammy instructed her what to do "So why are we doing this?' She asked her hair falling in her face.

"It's known to help fertility."

"Have you guys already seen Bishop as well?" Hannah asked and went to using the wall to help her stay up.

"Yes, so he can laugh at our dreams and draw blood." Ava said mad at him

"Oh, he's not your donor." Hannah said

"No, I got this guy named Gerald James." Ava said "He's a cute shy guy, with muscle like original animated Spider-Man." She said with a smile

"I got ya beat, my guy is like fucking Bane and he ain't tiny." Kelsey said "He can pick me up, and hasn't been with a girl in a while." She hinted with a smile

"It's one way to thank our troops, and the cash ain't bad." Tammy said

Not only did they agree but so did some others, they all stopped and shook themselves. "Want to get a late night snack with us?" Ava asked

"Sure." Hannah put on her slippers, and they washed their hands and headed into the cafeteria. They walked into see rafters closed but fruit and prepared sandwiches, she smiled at seeing a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She took it and an apple juice, she was a little nervous being in pajamas with guys.

Though thankfully they weren't the only girls in here, the military men were dressed just as casual. Yet still she felt their eyes on her, and she heard whispering though some more girls came in.

"Relax, they won't do anything, they learned their lesson." Ava said eating her wrap.

Hannah started to eat not liking how cold the peanut butter was or bread. She just swallowed it down with her water "So what's their to do at night?"

"Well if your into yaoi or real life gay porn Amanda and some of her friends have that ready. They are on floor eight, they don't stay in the same room since people would actually like to sleep. "

Hannah had almost joked on her drink "Like guy on guy?" She whispered, knowing a little.

"Yeah, floor eight has a really good selection." Kelsey said

"You can go to the computer lab, or just walk around." Ava said shrugging.

"I like the library,less people and you can find a good spot." Tammy said drinking some water "So you have Bishop, please tell us how small he is." She pleaded.

They were all looking at Hannah wanting to know, she shook her head "He's actually not."

"Your kidding." Ava said

"Nope, he's the biggest I have had." Hannah told them

They were upset to here that. "Well that was no fun, we need an imagination." Tammy said she closed her eyes "I'm picturing him naked, and I can but I can't see his soldier."

The girls giggled at this, Hannah rolled her eyes but had a smile as well " He talks to you about military stuff, because he's old so he has to wait for the pills to work." The girls laughed at this "While talking he's also starting to undress you, he stops once he gets your Victoria secret black lace bra."

"He's trying so hard to undo your bra, his nails are digging into you. It's starting to hurt and not in a fun way either, yet thankfully he gets you to just slide it off."

"Yo Tammy!" A guy said they all looked to a soldier who was walking over to the table. His hair was normal military buzz cut, he was tanned with light brown eyes. He was dressed in his military clothes, he nodded to them. "Hey." She said smiling, getting up to hug him.

"Hey Riley." The girl's said

"You guys up late again, sure your going to make it gym?"

Hannah raised an eyebrow "Gym?"

"New?" He asked her, not recognizing her from the usual girls.

"Yeah, I'm Hannah." She introduced

"Well to help stay healthy and fit, you have to do a gym class."

"Really?" She asked with dread

"Oh, don't' worry we were going to get you for our yoga class. Having only three of us, one of us gets left out at times." Ava said

"What time?" She asked dreading having to do a morning class.

"Oh we do a late noon class." Kelsey said "We tried a morning class, we slept though it twice."

"Alright, well you know where I'm at." She yawned, but checked the clock it was only eleven. "I am going to go in tonight."

"Night." The girls said

Bishop's bedroom

Bishop groans at hearing his cellphone, he pick it up and looks at the bright letters. He raises an eyebrow at the private number, he sits up drinking some of his water. He clears his throat a little more, before answering."Who is this and how did you get this number?"

"I'm president of Daniel's Tech Josh Richard Daniels, and I know you can help me with a child problem."

"I believe in talking face to face, with such delicate information."

"How soon can you make it to Roller's Airport in California?"

"I shall call you when I land." Bishop said getting up, and wondering what to bring.

Daniel's Tech meeting Room

Bishop was staring at the man across from him, he hadn't touched the food offered to him. Wanting to get down to business, the briefcase was opened and Daniel's was reading through papers.

"I want better heirs then the one I have now, get me smarter ones and I'll help pay your bills."

"As you can read for yourself, the children that are born-"

"Their are only five."

"I'm sure you have had your setbacks."

"How are the women after?"

Bishop raised an eyebrow "If you have a young lady in mind, I would need to see all of her biological history. Then I could tell you the best results and treatment for her."

"She's an old friend of my son's, she's a saint to put up with him." He stops talking as he hears the doors open.

A young man of twenty three, with long bed red bed head walked out naked a bottle of golden vodka in hand. "Morning." He mumbles

"You should be dressed when company is here." Bishop notes surprised by this boys lack of shame and disgust at his laziness.

He shrugged "Just came to get something." He walked into the kitchen.

"Tell our guests of your latest accomplishment?" His father said with disappointment.

"I started a TV show just like girls gone wild, except it's for every sexuality." He said proud

"Yet your home because?" His father

"Not every one was legal and underage drinking." He replied rolling his eyes at the nuisance. He got food from the kitchen and heated it up, and walked back into the hallway.

"He has a childhood friend from a barely above the poverty line. She is going places and she would be a wonderful asset to the family. However no matter what I've done all those two are, brother and sister." He rolled his eyes "My company is bonded by blood and marriage, so true I'm safe my future company not so much. How much would it cost to make sure she's permanently apart of the family?"

Bishop thought about "With kidnapping in fertilization with your sperm. Make sure she's fully into her pregnancy that it would kill, have your company save her." Bishop thought of other things as well before taking a piece of paper out and writing down a number.

He looked at it, then him "Alright, half when she's pregnant and you get the rest once she's rescued."

"The girls name, so I can get her history."

"Haydie Short." Daniel's stood up "I took the liberty of getting all that for you." He went to his desk and opened a drawer, he gave Bishop the folder.

"You'll only hurt her mentally right, not physically?" Daniel's asked with concern

"She won't even know she's pregnant until she is being checked out by your esteemed doctors." Bishop assured the man

Hannah groaned at hearing her alarm, at first she thought it was Rose's until the woman but she had taken her shower. She got up, wanting to really clean herself of Bishop and the dirt of the got her things, bumping into the wall but she made it out the door. She went to theclipboard and saw what stall she had. She went in, putting her things on the nook and turned on the herself, the showers warm water and the bed bath and body works shower gel. It woke her up and she was refreshed, she didn't feel dirty anymore. She reached for her shampoo, smiling at the smell. She turned it upside down, though her water pressure was getting low.

"

No, please don't." She pleaded, turning her shampoo up. She wasn't going to waste any of this, she didn't get it on sale.

The water was off, it wasn't even dripping "Damn it." She wrapped her towel around herself. She got her things upset at not being able to wash her hair. She headed for her room, closing the door she went to her clothes and lotion. She put those on and debated going back to sleep, orstaying up. She shrugged and got back under the covers, though groaned at the vibrating of her reached for it, but couldn't feel it "Shit." She stood up to look for he phone still waking realized it was her wrist watch "Go to floor six, door 5." It showed

She groaned but wondered what it could be about, she put on her clothes for the day. She was going to say bye to Rose but saw she as gone,she shrugged. She smoothed down her hair, putting it in a ponytail. She headed out and went to the elevators, though saw some women go to the stairs. She couldn't even think about going on stairs so early and without any apple or OJ in her hand.

She went in, but she wasn't the only one she saw floor six was already pushed. She just nodded to others, feeling to dressed up since the other girls were dressed casual or in pajamas. She just mentally shrugged it off, after all she had to remember what door. She looked to her watch, that thankfully still had the information. "5." She repeated in her head, happy to get out of the cramped elevator when the doors opened.

She passed the doors until she saw five on it, she went in and was surprised how it looked like a normal doctors office. She looked ot be the fourth person, she went to the desk. "Hello." She greeted

"Hi, you are?" She greeted back

"Hannah Shultz."

"Our newest patient." The attendant said and got a clipboard "We have most of your things from your doctor, but still." She put a pen on it.

"Alright." She sat down and put her name down, she didn't see anything she had to update on. She turned the page and didn't see anything that needed to be changed. She got to the third page and had to change the number of men she slept with to four gave it back and sat down and saw no TV. She wish she brought something like the other women. Or at least wore her robe, she leaves things in their last time she left a rubix cube. She waited bored, after one woman had left. She had gotten a piece of paper and pen and started to draw, she had used most of the paper front and back until she was called.

"Hi, I'll be your doctor Maxine." She introduced herself


End file.
